


even after low tides

by kapitanallthefeelings



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliantina, Love, Soft women being soft with each other, a little bit canon divergent, a what if, but still within the main storyline, i love them, juliantina are the power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: What if Juliana would have stayed after their first kiss. They both are nervous, but Juliana doesn't want to be alone as much as she wants Valentina to deal alone with this. She hasn't felt this safe since a while, and she wanted to hang onto that feeling she had when she kissed Valentina.





	even after low tides

**Author's Note:**

> For @shepaholic. Thanks for giving me the inspirations.

There is a low tide after the flood. Even though their feelings were swirling, and they felt confusion, they still wanted to be there for each other. Juliana, despite being confused and stil dreading her mother's potential death, wanted to be close to Valentina. Something always drew her to that incredible smart, funny, and gorgeous looking person. 

Valentina could have anyone, and she chooses Juliana as the object of her affection? But that's not as much as a factor that she is notoriously known for keeping people out. But, Valentina managed to make her walls disappear. In a sob.

That kiss, her chest pressed to Valentina's, feeling her heartbeat and having her fingers being gently enclosed by Valentina's. It felt alien, yet so exhilarating. Like feeling that swoop in your stomach when you're reaching a certain point of momentum, that you feel this gentle tickling of nerves in your belly. It was a welcome feeling, but also accompanied from exploding energy and a hint of danger. That kiss topped it by miles.

Her mouth moved tentatively against Valentinas. They were both so gentle and careful. It was unknown terrain for Juliana, but she liked the warm feelings that pooled in her stomach when her skin touched Valentinas. 

Her arms enclosed Valentina as she leaned more and more into the kiss, feeling weight free and in a different world. Forgotten was what was around her or what happened to her mom or how she is trying to convince herself for a while now that Valentina is just a friend. She hadn't even realized her attraction for Valentina before this kiss.

It felt like a violent snap of epiphany in her brain. Of course she was attracted to Valentina from the first second. Of course was there more than just friendship. There was interest, support, and intimacy in a way she has never experienced. Kissing Valentina made so much sense, and she tried to blend out all the troublesome rest.

They were so nervous going into the kiss. Although both had enjoyed their kiss, the nervousness soon fell into their interaction as they found themselves staring into each other eye's, while they were sitting across from each other on the lounger, next to the pool.

Chivis came into the room and asked them when they wanted to eat. Valentina first stared at Juliana, but then turned around with a frenzy in her eyes, informing Chivis that they would be eating out. Valentina soon left for a drink, and Juliana was left with a decision to make.

She knew Valentina was hurting, but she was so confused, and needed to sort out her feelings. This was complicated. Valentina had a boyfriend, and she normally doesn't kiss people - girls! She could have gone, and oh boy does she want to, but she stays. She stays because she knows Valentina feels as confused as she, and as vulnerable and lonely. She doesn't want to deal with this alone as much as she wants Valentina to be alone with it. So, she sits back in the lounger - in her yellow bathrobe with blue-printed leaves. 

\---

 

When Valentina came back, she saw Juliana still sitting on the same spot. She was so excited, but also terrified to see her still there. One part of her had feared and hoped that Juliana would be gone, so she could have more time to process this. But she also felt this pull towards Juliana, ever since the first time she looked into her face for the first time on the bench in the streets.

She took her own, previous position and sat across from Juliana. With a tentative smile, she started to say, "The bath robe suits you."

Juliana, nervousness on her face, looks down and eyes the bathrobe.

"Thank you."

Valentina finds Juliana so endearing. These little gestures of shyness, but strength in everything she does. Juliana is so unapologetically herself, it is something Valentina deeply admires and finds herself attracted to. Juliana was also gorgeous, and she didn't even know it! It blew Valentina away, how amazing Juliana was, once she opened herself. So playful and witty, so honest and herself. 

Valentina felt herself twitching a little bit. First, her fingers itched, then she felt a hair on her nose. She looked down at the fingers, trying to resist the urge to touch her nose. A smile crossed her lips, and she finally looked up into Juliana's eyes, who were watching her every movement like a hawk. Juliana had a slight crinkle above her right eyebrow that always indicated worry. 

"I like you," Valentina then said in a very small voice. She felt herself deflating a little, but then felt hands cupping hers. Juliana had scooted forward and closed her hands around her own. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch into an involuntary smile, but being close to Juliana always brought a smile onto her face. If she wanted to or not. 

"I like you, too," Juliana murmured, her eyes first on their connected hands. Then she looked up and locked her gaze onto Valentina's. It was full of concern, but also nervousness.

"But -" Juliana stopped herself and took a deep breath, her eye contact wavering for only a second, "can we not talk about it? I just want to-" Juliana stopped talking, and now Valentina found herself leaning forward. 

"Hey, hey," she whispered, and reached forward to gently cup Juliana's face. Her thumbs caressed the side of Juliana's face. Juliana began to lean her head into the hands, and then sighed.

"You … make me feel safe, but … I don't have it in me to talk about it," Juliana said.

Valentina patiently looked at Juliana, giving her space to voice her thoughts.

"Can you, just, be close?"

Juliana's voice wavered for a second when she said this sentence. Valentina's heart felt full of love, and a surge of affection overcame her. 

"It's okay, it's oaky," she said, quickly in concession. 

Without taking her hands off Juliania's face, she got up from her spot and sat down next to Juliana on the same lounger.  
Juliana let herself be guided into Valentina's arms, her head resting on her shoulders. Valentina felt Juliana becoming heavier, and she had to smile. As gently as possible, Valentina laid back on the lounging and pulled a sleepy Juliana into her arms. 

Valentina herself felt tired, and gave into the sleep. Her face was pressed into the top of Juliana's head, she inhaled Juliana's smell. With a satisfied sigh, she finds herself tumbling into sleep.

yell at me on my tumblr [queercybercowgirl](queercybercowgirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
